Café con chocolate
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: El último intento de conquista de Juandissimo resultará en un problema difícil de ignorar para Cupido. Sobre todo cuando su madre histérica, Afrodita, interviene.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Feliz aniversario**

* * *

><p>Las invitaciones habían sido enviadas hacía tres días y hoy, por fin, se daría la fiesta prometida de aniversario de bodas entre Cosmo y Wanda. Juandissimo estaba a punto de preparar su tratamiento de belleza de 49 horas para asistir. No era que él lo necesitara, por supuesto. Lo más sensual siempre debe ser natural. Lo artificioso y forzado era una abierta declaración de que no se era lo suficientemente apuesto por sí mismo, y eso no era hermoso de ninguna forma. Sin embargo, admitía la importancia de cuidar de uno mismo. Y de consentirse empleando la primera excusa que se presentara.<p>

Las manos de manicuristas, tan suaves y cuidadosas, eran preciosas en tanto lo ayudaran a él a sacar su belleza interior. Y las pedicuristas, seguras y confiadas mientras masajeaban su piel perfecta, eran también dignas e importantes puesto que era sumamente agradable saber que si surgiera la necesidad de desprenderse de su calzado importado, incluso sus pies se verían sensuales, y lo que era agradable también era hermoso. ¡Y qué decir de las encantadoras señoritas que se dedicaban a lavar sus sedosos cabellos, sacándole brillo a sus mechas moradas!

Juandissimo les soltaba este discurso a las hadas hembras que lo atendían de tal manera y sonreía encantado cuando las veía embeberse con sus halagos, el encanto de sus miradas que sin embargo no iba en detrimento de su trabajo. Aunque todo no fuera más que otro medio de hacer resaltar su propio esplendor, no podía evitar admirarlas a ellas también a su modo.

Sin duda, ser el masajeador del spa más exclusivo del Mundo Mágico tenía sus intrínsecas ventajas. Podía disponer de los servicios de sus compañeras siempre que quisiera, en tanto el administrador (un sujeto desagradable que parecía incapaz de apreciar la importancia de la belleza) no se enterara. Ellas a su vez intentaban encantarlo, mostrando todos los dientes blancos en amplias sonrisas de simpatía o exhibiendo el labial que consiguieron especialmente para la ocasión.

Juandissimo daba cuenta de cada detalle, las hacía derretirse o ruborizarse según el caso, pero manteniéndose a una prudente distancia cuando detectaba sus proposiciones de ir más allá. Esto por lo general no tenía hacerlo más que en frente de las nuevas, las dulces inocentes que todavía creían que podían conquistarlo. Las que ya sabían todo lo que había que saber de él se daban por satisfechas sólo con recibir sus alabanzas, continuando el inofensivo juego del coqueteo que a nadie hace mal y a todos alegra un poco. De todos modos no le importaba ponerlas al tanto a las nuevas. Romper otro montón de camisetas blancas cuando estiraba los músculos de su pecho al hablar, con el debido drama y la fina lágrima de fiel enamorado, acerca del único gran amor de su vida.

Ellas se quedaban decepcionadas pero fascinadas por el espectáculo. Se convencían en poco tiempo de que no tenían posibilidades y la imagen de su escultural figura era guardada en sus mentes como cualquier fotografía que hubieran visto en una revista de bellezas masculinas, sacada de ahí sólo cuando deseaban perderse en la fantasía durante la rutina diaria. Juandissimo no las culpaba, las entendía perfectamente. Si él no fuera él también se enamoraría de él. Todo en un plano platónico, claro, porque en lo que respectaba al Juadissimo único sólo una importaba.

Y por esa una tenía un anillo de diamantes esperándole en casa.

—

Cupido adoraba una buena fiesta. No sólo era el poder relajarse y disfrutar de la música. Era también ver al amor en acción algo muy satisfactorio para él. Las parejas que iban y venían, breves o largas, profundas o sólo producto de una copa de más, los sentimientos de amor estaban ahí y resplandecían todos a su modo. ¿Cómo no iba a sentirse orgulloso el dios del amor al ver flotar muy cerca uno de otro a seres tan opuestos como Foop y Poof?

Hasta era divertido sólo verlos. El anti-hada, huraño y despectivo, tan claramente fuera de lugar que no se separaba de su contraparte y a veces le susurraba comentarios que le hacían reír hasta casi derramar la bebida. No dudaba que fueran críticas hacia los invitados y Poof se sentía un poco culpable mientras reía sin poder evitarlo. Incluso el pequeño nuevo ahijado de la pareja celebrada estaba brillando al ver a Rizos Dorados conversar con sus compañeros de la Academia. ¡El sonrojo inocente del pequeño cuando la chica lo pillaba y le sonreía, enternecida! Nada más poderoso que el primer enamoramiento. El dios se sentía tan benevolente por su buen humor que palmeó la cabeza del pequeño.

Los enamoramientos nunca duraban mucho y muchas veces terminaban mal. Tanto que podían llegar a empañar amores futuros, generando dudas e insatisfacciones. Pero mientras estaban en esa primera etapa de ilusiones y expectativa, el enorme poder que generaban sustentaba en gran parte toda su energía.

El castillo había sido decorado con notable gracia femenina, empapándose en colores rosados de diferentes tonos. Quien sea que hubiera sido el responsable, obviamente había puesto mucho trabajo en cada detalle. La música sonaba por los altavoces rosa de los techos, simulados tras suaves cortinajes. Estatuas de hielo, entremeses étnicos listos para cumplir todos los gustos. Una bola de cristal en perpetuo giro, pintada de rosa también. Todo hacía una perfecta combinación con su traje informal de dos piezas.

La fiesta se desarrollaba amenamente. Hasta Mama Cosma estaba satisfecha con conversar con Papi Mafia cerca de los bocadillos. Los grupos se hacían, deshacían, mezclaban, llevaban las copas de un lado a otro. A muchos él los conocía y se ponía al tanto. Reían e intercambiaban palabras animadamente.

Por todo esto fue tan sorpresivo el grito de la anfitriona.

—¡POR ÚLTIMA VEZ, NO!

Inmediatamente los seres se alejaron y en el medio de la pista, Cupido vio encima de las cabezas la escena espectacular. Juandissimo de rodillas con una caja que contenía un anillo de diamantes que debió costarle muchos meses de sueldo, tan estupefacto como el resto ante la rabia que manaba del hada de pelo rosa. La cara de Wanda estaba roja y de sus orejas salía vapor caliente. Estaba hermosa con su vestido de gala amarillo. La mirada que le dirigía a su pretendiente podría haber hecho echarse atrás a la lava.

Cupido buscó al esposo y lo encontró en una de las primeras filas, comiendo de un tazón de papas fritas. Parecía fascinado de que el enojo no fuera con él.

—¿¡Cuántas veces más tengo que decírtelo! —siguió gritando Wanda, ignorando que todas las conversaciones se habían detenido—. ¡Estoy felizmente casada y nunca en la vida me fugaría contigo! ¡Eres el ser más egocéntrico y narcisista que ha existido sobre la faz de la tierra!

"Bueno, es el hijo de Narciso" pensó Cupido. A diferencia de la mayoría, su centro de atención se había movido más hacia Juandissimo que hacia Wanda. Ahora que era obvio que el arrebato era real y no un impulso involuntario del cual el hada no se retractaría pronto, lentamente la expresión de su rostro se borró. En cualquier otro, esa sería la cara de uno que recibe una cachetada sin esperarla. Y no es que Juandissimo fuera demasiado hermoso para no recibir tales muestras de descontento; sólo que nunca se había dejado afectar demasiado por ellos. Su optimismo dramático rompe—camisetas solía salir pronto a la luz.

Por fin, un atisbo, una chispa de esa antigua resolución le hizo dar una última sonrisa tentativa.

—¿Eso es un no?

—¡Es un largo de aquí! ¡No quiero volver a verlos a ti y a tu anillo JAMÁS!

Wanda siempre había negado las proposiciones de Juandissimo, no era nuevo. Solía contentarse con darse la media vuelta o aclarar, una vez más, que no estaba disponible. Defendía a su esposo cuando hacía falta, con seguridad y lealtad, no agresividad. Lo cierto es que para empezar nunca se la había visto gritar a otro que no fuera su esposo.

—¿No me escuchaste, señor cola de cabello? ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres...?

—¡LARGO!

—De acuerdo, no quieres —aceptó Juandissimo con una sonrisa y miró alrededor.

Sólo entonces pareció darse cuenta de la escena formada. Las miradas de lástima o incomodidad en rostros que ya conocía. Algunas habían sido sus admiradoras. Volvió a Wanda, asintió y se guardó el anillo mientras se erguía.

—Está bien —dijo. Miraba a Wanda pero se dirigía a todos. El dramatismo renacido generó una cara tristona sobre la suya—. Sé muy bien cuando no me aprecian. ¡Disfruten de su fiesta, señores!

No se rompió la camiseta. No se enjugó una lagrimita brillante mientras apretaba el puño y observaba el horizonte, prometiendo que no se rendiría. Hizo una ligera reverencia y desapareció. Wanda lanzó un bufido, dando vuelta a los ojos.

—Debo ver los platos —dijo a nadie en particular y se desvaneció en una nube de polvo mágico.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar.

—Qué perdedor —comentó la voz de Foop.

En medio del silencio las palabras llegaron a todos. Los invitados se echaron a reír. Luego, relajados, continuaron con sus charlas como si nada hubiera pasado. Sólo Cupido no había sentido el impulso de reírse. Por su trabajo (y propios principios), no podía burlarse de una manifestación de amor.

—

Lo primero que hizo Juandissimo al llegar a casa fue depositar el anillo en el mismo cajón donde lo tuvo los días anteriores. No sabía bien qué haría ahora con él, pero suponía que siempre podía devolverlo a la joyería para recuperar el dinero. Total, nadie lo había utilizado.

Encendió la luz de un vestuario cerca de su cuarto. Ahí había juntado, por siglos, los objetos que le parecían representaban a su amado. Una silla de metal con respaldo que contenía la imagen de su perfil. Una estatua de porcelana en la que sonreía mientras se peinaba el cabello. Fotografías, tanto de ahora como era en la secundaria.

Lo había empezado cuando todavía era un adolescente, un descuidado y nada sexy estudiante de intercambio que estaba prendado de su mejor amigo, la única chica que le hablaba entonces. Flotó por encima de los adornos y llegó a un cuadro de aquella época. Wanda era preciosa, aun con sus frenillos que le rodeaban la cabeza como un instrumento de tortura medieval. Sonreía todo lo que podía al lado de un Juandissimo fofo, joven, de cabellera desgreñada.

Bastó un semestre para que estuviera seguro de que la deseaba. Por eso se pasó tantas vacaciones haciendo ejercicios, visitando gimnasias y privándose de las cosas más deliciosas con tal de ganarse la figura que haría cambiar a Wanda de opinión acerca de lo de ser "sólo amigos". Pero cuando por fin lo consiguió, ya era demasiado tarde. Wanda ya se había librado de sus frenillos y salía con el tonto menos atractivo de la escuela, Cosmo, dejándolo a él en un segundo plano. Las hadas hembras que revoloteaban a su alrededor impidieron que se deprimiera demasiado por el hecho, pero nunca se olvidó de cuando sólo eran dos. En cómo esos dos inadaptados, destinados a ser hermosos pero no todavía, se juntaron y enfrentaron a los abusadores envidiosos porque su destino no era nada precioso.

¿Cuánto había sido de eso? Si se guiaba por el número del aniversario, debió haber sido hace más de veinte mil años. Y en todo ese tiempo, Wanda siguió al lado de su marido.

Irónicamente, eso hizo que la admirara aun más. Lo hacía verla como una mujer fuerte, honesta, digna de ser la compañera del ser más hermoso del universo. Una joya de valor, inteligencia y sutil sensualidad que con los años sólo se hizo más evidente a sus ojos.

Siempre confió en que se cansaría. En que vería lo soso y ridículo que era Cosmo y buscaría algo mejor. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta de lo inferior de esa hada frente a él. Tuvo sus momentos de duda cuando nació Poof, cierto, pero pronto volvió la idea fija. Nunca contó con que Wanda fuera a quererlo, a pesar de lo imbécil que era.

—Supongo que éste es el adiós, mis queridas —dijo teatralmente al vestuario, a las figurillas y marcos dorados.

Curiosamente no se sentía mal. Ni triste ni penoso ni con ánimos de inventar un discurso típico de héroe que ha sufrido una momentánea derrota. Sólo cansado y confuso entre los pensamientos que giraban por su cabeza, como si estuviera metido en un cuarto en el que una multitud hablara diferentes cosas al mismo tiempo. No quería oírlos de momentos. La concentración para ello podría dejarles arrugas en el rostro.

Mañana pensaría mejor las cosas. Se tomaría un día libre del trabajo. No podían negárselo si era el primero que tomaba en mil años. Cambió su ropa por los pantaloncillos ajustados que usaba para dormir y se echó en la cama. Todavía era temprano. No importaba. Mientras más largo el sueño de belleza, más relajada la tez al levantarse.

* * *

><p><em>¿Comentarios?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: "No suficiente amor"**

* * *

><p>Lunes por la mañana. Cupido se levantó agitando perezosamente sus alas rosadas y flotó hacia la cocina, donde el aroma de un café recién hecho y caliente le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Se acomodó en la mesa de la cocina y moviendo la varita en el aire, arregló que se le sirviera en una taza. Olió el amargo e intenso aroma de su contenido.<p>

—Ah, Colombia, nunca me decepcionas —suspiró con deleite y se dispuso a saborear su bebida cuando el timbre sonó de improviso, reventando en el acto su pequeña burbuja de placer. Unió ambas cejas, molesto—. ¿Ahora qué?

No solían buscarle en casa. De hecho, a menos que se acercara el día de San Valentín, no había razón para hacerlo. Técnicamente podía dedicar el resto del año a lo que quisiera. La única razón sería que hubiese una emergencia y, siendo así, vaya manera de arruinar la mañana de alguien. Rendido, Cupido se levantó flotando y abrió la puerta con la taza en mano. Se quedó de una pieza al contemplar a su visitante.

—¿Anteros?

Su hermano mellizo, no gemelo, dios vengador de los amores no correspondidos. Cuando la cuota de asesinatos y suicidios propiciados por él sobrepasaron los límites de la tolerancia se decidió que la humanidad podía prescindir de sus servicios. Desde entonces sólo era otra divinidad que iba a su propio aire, dedicándose a diferentes cosas cuando le placía pero a ninguna de forma permanente. Cupido no lo había visto en más de cien años, pero, como era de esperar, no había cambiado nada durante ese tiempo.

Físicamente, en cuestión de rostro y color de ojos, era igual a él. Pero su cabello era rubio, no rosado, largo y lleno de rulos. De su espalda surgían alas de mariposa celestes en lugar de las emplumadas y jamás se le había visto usando otra cosa que pantalones cortos en la parte inferior del cuerpo. Como símbolo del ocio eterno, llevaba camisetas hawaianas y sandalias como para andar en la playa, estuviera o no en una.

Tenía una sonrisa arrogante de alegre y distraído contento. Cualquiera podía decir, con sólo una mirada a ese rostro, que su dueño no tenía ninguna gran preocupación en el mundo y que cualquier problema no iba a afectarle demasiado. Solía ser el compañero favorito de parrandas de Dionisio y corrían sobre él lo más disparatados rumores, todos, en opinión de Cupido, perfectamente posibles. El dios del amor ya se había resignado a la idea de que pertenecían a la misma familia, de que era inevitable que volvieran a verse otra vez y que probablemente el reencuentro no sería de su agrado, pero no quería decir que le gustara pensarlo. En realidad, no criticaba las acciones de su hermano. Sería una pérdida de inmortalidad siquiera pensarlo. Era simplemente que no congeniaban en absolutamente nada y había muy poco entusiasmo por cambiarlo.

—¿Qué tal, hermanito? —le preguntó Anteros, sonriendo de medio lado como un surfista ligeramente drogado.

Sólo por eso, la sorpresa de Cupido se transformó en irritación matutina. Anteros podía considerarse afortunado de que al menos tuviera su café colombiano a mano.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con eso? —preguntó Cupido, con talante desdeñoso —. Nacimos el mismo día, en el mismo momento. No soy tu hermanito. Tú no eres mayor que yo.

—Lo que digas, hermanito —dijo Anteros, sin perder su tranquila ingenuidad.

Si no fuera porque ya conocía las manías de su hermano, Cupido se sentiría inclinado a creer que en serio estaba drogado. Pero esa es la contra de ser un dios: ni la mejor marihuana sirve y el alcohol jamás emborracha. Dionisio se pasaba cada fiesta probándolo y fracasando entre risotadas de natural idiotas. No obstante, cuando uno se la pasa entre mortales en los cuales tales cosas sí surten efectos, ciertos rasgos por fuerza acaban transfiriéndosele. Ese era el caso de Anteros.

Cupido simplemente giró los ojos. Ya se lo había explicado miles de veces en el pasado. Tomó un sorbo de café y el suave calor le devolvió la calma que necesitaba. El café siempre fue lo único que conseguía relajarlo por entero. Y considerando la clase de familia que tenía, era imprescindible algo así. No invitó a su hermano a pasar.

—¿Qué quieres, Anteros? —preguntó, sabiendo que era mejor ir al grano.

—Yo nada, hermanito —dijo el ex—dios señalándose a sí mismo, y luego dirigiendo su mano hacia el otro lado de la calle—. Es mamá que te necesita. Dice que es urgente.

La noticia no alarmó a Cupido.

—Si es tan urgente, ¿por qué no viene ella a hablar conmigo? —siguió inquiriendo el dios, enarcando una ceja.

—Cree que estás molesta con ella —dijo Anteros—. Y yo estaba con ella, así que me pidió que viniera en su lugar.

—No estoy molesto con ella —aclaró Cupido, algo exasperado—. ¿Sabes de qué se trata?

—Ni idea, hermanito. ¿Vas a ir?

Cupido lanzó un suspiro, pero se resignó al llamado. Bebió lo que restaba de café y envió la taza a la cocina. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y emprendió el camino con su hermano al lado. Este no dijo nada más, contemplando como fascinado el cielo de la mañana, y Cupido tampoco abrió la boca. No estaba preocupado. Su madre era la clase de divinidad que porque se le rompió la uña podía armar la escena más dramática que cualquier autor pudiera concebir. Cupido, con el corazón en la mano, podía aceptar que la quería, con ese cariño que nace de saber que era su madre y no tenía otra, pero era desesperante estar a su lado, soportando una magnificación increíble del más pequeño detalle. Un mal corte de cabello, una uña rota, un tiempo excesivo para bajar música de Internet. Todo era válido para presumir de que el universo se derrumbaría.

Por lo tanto, el dios imaginaba que el asunto "urgente" del que hablaba podía ser lo que fuera y a lo mejor la solución resultaba tan sencilla como conectar el enchufe de un secador de cabello. La última vez que la vio ese fue el final feliz del problema que le hizo llamarle.

Al final de la calle esponjosa se alzaba su lugar de trabajo. El diseño era exactamente igual al de las instalaciones militares en la Tierra. Los querubines se paseaban con sus varitas a un costado como los soldados con sus armas. Y es que todos eran soldados, luchando por el mantenimiento del amor. El par de hermanos entraron al edificio más ancho y grande, donde se hallaban varios monitores controlados por querubines vestidos con pañales como su jefe. Una gran pantalla mostraba una imagen de la Tierra girando sobre su eje y al lado un termostato gigante medía el nivel de amor en el mundo humano. La linea roja llegaba hasta el tope de su capacidad.

—¿Cómo estamos hoy, Bitz? —inquirió el jefe, dirigiéndose a un querubín supervisor.

Este, a diferencia de los otros, era el único cuyo traje tenía un verdadero aire militar. Botas, pantalones largos y camisa, todo de color rosa claro. En las manos unas planillas que revisó para dar una respuesta certera.

—Muy bien, señor. Desde el último Día de Acción de gracias no ha habido fluctuaciones y seguimos en óptimas condiciones.

—Fantástico —aprobó Cupido, sonriendo—. Sigan el buen trabajo, chicos.

—¡Sí, señor! —respondieron los querubines más cercanos, animadamente, poniendo dos dedos sobre la sien izquierda.

Cupido se sentía mejor. Aunque no viniera todos los días a controlarlos, las criaturas actuaban como si el trabajo fuera tan importante para ellos como para él. Además, siempre era bueno saber que no corría el riesgo de consumirse a sí mismo hasta morir.

Su sonrisa le duró lo que su hermano le recordó con un gesto que a donde tenían que ir era al lado. Con un giro de ojos se despidió de Bitz y lo acompañó al ex—dios a la puerta que se hallaba al fondo, la única conexión entre el edificio que él manejaba y el perteneciente a su madre.

La primera impresión al entrar era que el encargado de la decoración era sumamente cursi. Corazones, rosas y chocolates eran lo principal. Rojo, rojo pasional con toques de rosado amistoso iban del techo al suelo. Los empleados, para diferenciarse de los que trabajaban en los otros sectores, llevaban bandas rojas cruzándole el pecho con un corazón rojo en el centro de una estrella blanca. Allí también había grandes pantallas y teclados, pero no un termostato. En cambio había un gran medidor que asemejaba al de los ascensores antiguos en que se trataba de una flecha que recorría de un lado a otro en un semi círculo. Sólo que la flecha era una rosa, no había números y sí líneas. En un extremo de la figura, con luminosas letras rojas en cursivas, decía "total amor" y en el otro "no suficiente amor."

La rosa estaba inclinada hacia el primero.

Y frente al medidor, mordiéndose las uñas desesperadamente, como si estuviera contemplando la pronta detonación de una bomba, se hallaba Afrodita, la mujer más bella e histérica del Olimpo. La cabellera roja cual corazón enamorado sufriendo una puñalada, largo hasta los tobillos y ensortijado de manera que era imposible definir con exactitud dónde empezaba y terminaba determinado mechón. La piel de porcelana que habría inspirado a más de un poeta si alguno hubiera tenido la oportunidad de verla, cubierta por una toga lila, que, de nuevo, con ojos de un artista se podría decir que estaba hecha de "una tela vaporosa." No tenía alas, simplemente porque no volaba. Sus pequeños y delicados pies, sin embargo, no eran los responsables de llevarla a todas partes. Tenía una nube blanca sobre la que se sentaba como en un trono para sus viajes.

Su rostro era hermoso, aunque Cupido apenas se daba cuenta, tratándose de su propia madre. Sin embargo, podía entender a los que pensaban que era un ser angelical, capaz de tocar un arpa dorada y bendecir a los seres más desgraciados con una amable sonrisa. Pero no, era pura apariencia. Cupido nunca había visto a su madre tener otra reacción que la de esbozar una mueca de repugnancia cuando un humano "no bello" le hacía ofrendas desde la Tierra pidiendo por un nuevo amor.

Él y Afrodita compartían la misma función de vigilar a los enamorados, pero hacía muchos años descubrieron que trabajaban mejor por su cuenta, de modo que lo separaron; mientras Cupido sacaba su energía de los humanos en la Tierra, Afrodita lo hacía del Mundo Mágico y sitios aledaños. Así que dentro del medidor en ese edificio entraban los sentimientos buenos de todas las parejas de hadas, duendecillos, gnomos, monstruos, pixies (escasas pero existentes) y anti—mágicos.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que sus hijos habían llegado, sus perfectas cejas se elevaron sobre los ojos celestes y lanzó un gemido lastimoso al tiempo que abrazaba al de pelo rosado. Cupido, por un largo minuto, se vio aplastado contra los pechos fragantes de su madre. Como siempre, tenía el olor del chocolate suave mezclado con leche. Para cierta cantidad de tiempo estaba bien; luego, o por lo que a Cupido respectaba, empalagaba a la nariz y se volvía desagradable.

—¡Oh, Cupido, es una desgracia, una verdadera y mortal desgracia!

—Bnmmm.

—¿Disculpa?

Afrodita alejó a su hijo tomándole por los hombros para clavarle una mirada desconcertada. Cupido agitó la cabeza, quitándose el aturdimiento de encima causado por el agudo lamento que sonó sobre su oído.

—Dije —respondió, lentamente— que cuál es el inconveniente, madre.

—¡Mira eso! —dijo Afrodita, apretando al dios contra su costado, señalando con gesto trémulo el medidor del amor.

Un pequeño desplazamiento de la rosa hacia arriba le arrancó un respingo de terror.

—¡La hora final de mi existencia ha llegado! ¡Oh, qué momento más aciago! —exclamó Afrodita y enterró el rostro en el hombro de su hijo, agitándose y resoplando como si llorara pero sin derramar una sola lágrima.

Llorar en serio podría estropearle el maquillaje. Girando los ojos, Cupido hizo lo que se esperaba de él: dio unas palmaditas a la espalda.

—Es sólo una pequeña baja, mamá —dijo a desgana—. Pasa a veces y al momento se arregla. ¿Puedo volver a mi desayuno ahora?

—¡Cupido! —reprochó Afrodita mirándole con el labio tembloroso, los ojos humedecidos y las cejas fruncidas con furia—. ¿Cómo puedes actuar indiferente frente al deterioro de tu madre? ¿Acaso no tienes compasión en tu pecho para mí?

—Mamá, perdóname, pero en verdad no entiendo cuál es el problema.

—¡Cómo! —exclamó Afrodita, más furiosa aún, señalando ahora llena de dramático furor el medidor—. ¿Tus ojos cesaron de realizar sus funciones? ¿No ves el presagio oscuro que se cierne sobre mí cual buitre hambriento y rapaz?

—Estuviste leyendo a Homero de nuevo, ¿cierto? —preguntó Cupido, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Su madre solía releer varias veces los pasajes de las inmortales obras que la nombraban y luego empleaba el mismo vocabulario rebuscado, como una actriz del método fuera del escenario.

—¡Para! ¡Deja de escalar por las cimas de las tangentes irrelevantes y escúchame! —Afrodita se subió a su nube blanca y tocó con su estilizado dedo la superficie del medidor, justo sobre las letras que señalaban "total amor"—. ¡Esto no es una baja! ¡No pretendas insultarme hablándome de bajas! ¡Es el principio del fin!

—Mamá...

—¡No! —la diosa se tapó los oídos y se largó a llorar de desesperación, haciendo aparecer una servilleta rosa contra su rostro, haciendo imposible que se notara si esta vez era de verdad o no.

Cupido miró a su hermano. Este continuaba flotando sobre los tableros con las manos tras la cabeza, completamente indiferente a lo que sucedía. "Suertudo", lo calificó Cupido. Inspiró una enorme cantidad de aire y la dejó ir con mucha lentitud. Le hacía falta una buena taza de café. Pensó en uno intenso, turco, con un poco de polvo de jengibre arriba.

—Mamá, lo siento —dijo flotando hacia ella, fingiendo más consideración de la que sentía—. Dime, por favor, qué es lo que te molesta y si hay una forma en que puedo ayudarte.

—No lo entiendes, querido —discutió Afrodita, dándose delicados toques en las mejillas secas con el pañuelo.

Continuó haciéndolo por un minuto entero. Cupido fue paciente. Luego, haciendo visibles esfuerzos para reunir la fuerza que necesitaba, los labios moviéndose temblorosos, siguió hablando:

—Tú trabajas con los humanos, es natural que te acostumbres a las bajas, cielo. Ellos son pocos y además terriblemente débiles para soportar las vicisitudes de un verdadero amor. Las criaturas mágicas que yo vigilo, por el contrario, viven casi tanto como nosotros y su número supera en creces al de los seres imperfectos en la Tierra. Por eso —Más temblores. Momento para tomar aire y lucir como una heroína trágica— yo nunca pasé por una baja. La rosa siempre ha estado aferrada al amor total, como debe ser. Y ahora mírala... cada segundo se mueve un poco más hacia lo opuesto. Y tú sabes lo que pasará entonces conmigo y sin duda te importa tanto como la muerte de unas flores en un campo que no te concierne.

Enterró el rostro entre sus manos, lanzando artísticos gemidos. Anteros salió momentáneamente de su ensueño al oírla y flotó hacia la diosa para palmearle la espalda.

—Aww, mamá, no te pongas mal. Todo se arreglará.

Parecía casi consciente entonces. Afrodita levantó la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada llena de afectuosa gratitud. Cupido estaba seguro de haber visto la misma expresión en alguna película muda de los cincuenta. No obstante, ahora empezó a considerar que tal vez su miedo no fuera del todo infundado. Sabía que la parte de que los humanos eran una minoría en comparación a las criaturas mágicas era cierta, así que lo demás sonaba lógico. Algo estaba cambiando, algo había cambiado el balance natural de la energía amorosa.

—Gracias, querido. Tú siempre tan benevolente —La diosa lanzó un hondo suspiro y se dirigió nuevamente a su hijo de pelo rosa—. Amor, ¿no lo entiendes?

—Un poco —dijo Cupido, pensativo—. Pero ¿tienes idea de lo que ocasionó esto? Imagino que no pasó espontáneamente.

—Una idea, sí —asintió Afrodita, como nublada, apartada en una realidad imaginaria lejana—. Una vaga e imprecisa noción basada en una suposición.

—¿Y bien?

—Es una historia algo larga.

Cupido se encogió de hombros. Ya había perdido las esperanzas de tener un desayuno decente.

—Tengo tiempo.

—

—¿Que tú hiciste QUÉ?

El grito de Cupido no amedrentó en nada a Afrodita, que siguió exhibiendo una expresión de digna resolución.

—Creo que me expliqué lo suficientemente bien una primera vez.

—Aguarda un momento —dijo Cupido, apretando con una mano la zona entre sus cejas—. Déjame ver primero si entendí.

Aparentemente, hacía muchos, muchos años Afrodita había ido al inframundo griego para hacerle una visita a la tía Perséfone, con intención de pedirle la receta de unas tartas de limón. Por ahí se encontró a Narciso, quien acababa de morir tras intentar hacerse uno con su reflejo de un lago. Mientras tía Perséfone iba en busca de su recetario personal, Afrodita sintió una inmediata curiosidad por un ser mortal tan increíblemente apuesto como ese. Narciso estaba mirándose en un espejo de mano, arreglándose el cabello pacientemente. Su primer ahogo fue suficiente para hacerle entender la inutilidad de enamorarse de un reflejo, así que desde entonces podía recrearse libremente la vista cuanto tiempo quisiera. Hubiera podido seguir así toda la eternidad, y lo habría hecho si no fuera porque Afrodita, buscando tema de conversación, mencionó que un ser como él sí que sería digno de rendirle pleitesía.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Narciso, sin molestarse en mirarla más que de reojo. La muerte le había hecho más prudente pero no hizo nada por su humildad—. ¿Y por qué haría tal cosa?

Afrodita se lo explicó.

Narciso enarcó una de sus bellas cejas.

—¿En serio eres una diosa? —inquirió, como si no le creyera del todo pero pudiera tomarse la molestia de escucharla—. ¿Eso significa que puedes salir de aquí?

Afrodita dijo que eso no representaba ningún problema para ella.

—¿Podrías sacarme de aquí? —siguió preguntando Narciso y se pasó la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo de forma elegante.

Aquí Afrodita pensó para sus adentros en que era una terrible injusticia que sólo los hombres pudieran lucir bien aunque no se arreglaran.

—Podría hacerlo. Nada sería más sencillo para mí —respondió la diosa, fijándose en la perfección de sus uñas—. Pero debo pensar en qué beneficio habría para mí. Otros humanos me ofrecen sus cuerpos o el de sus hijas más hermosas sólo por la esperanza de que oiga sus patéticas súplicas, o únicamente para honrar mi nombre. Así debe ser, pues un dios no puede darse el lujo de andar haciendo favores gratuitamente.

Narciso se quedó pensando en sus palabras por un largo rato, frotándose el mentón perfecto con una mano perfecta. Podría haber sido un modelo promocionando relojes.

—¿Y qué tal mi cuerpo?

Afrodita fingió que lo consideraba. Tuvo que fingir porque sin duda no hubiera sido propio de una diosa echarse a reír y chillar como una chiquilla en plena revolución hormonal.

—Trato.

Vivieron juntos dos semanas. Afrodita se cansó pronto de que sus otros amantes buscaran más la atención de Narciso que la suya, sólo porque Narciso jugaba mejor el papel de hacerse el indiferente. Esa época Cupido la recordaba sin ayuda: los regalos que llegaban a montones, las flores exóticas y poemas dedicados escritos en pergaminos.

Él comprendió que todo ese desenfreno de complacencia se debió, en gran parte, a que a Narciso no habrían podido importarle menos todos esos gestos. Los veía como algo de esperar, su derecho natural e indiscutible, mientras Afrodita les daba atención a los más grandes como una pequeña recompensa al buen gusto de sus admiradores. Esa consideración, aunque condescendiente y sarcástica, quisiera o no, la hacía más accesible que Narciso, un hermoso témpano de hielo desdeñoso.

Esa no fue la única razón, aunque sí fue importante. La principal fue que Narciso la aburría, terriblemente y sin piedad la aburría. Desde que fue al palacio de Afrodita no hizo otra cosa que leer, leer cuanta obra sus enamorados intelectuales le regalaron a través de los años. Tres días después, se buscaba sus propios libros acerca de los temas más diversos: filosofía, física cuántica, química, astronomía, y otro montón de cosas de las que Afrodita no tenía idea. Narciso hablaba de esos temas o no hablaba en absoluto, por lo que muchas veces ella se quedaba frustrada cuando pretendía distraerse con una conversación ligera. Cuando le dijo que ya no requería de sus servicios (con esas palabras), Narciso simplemente había girado los ojos y dicho con un suspiro "ya te tardabas." Se fue, con sus libros, su ropa y calzado, sin que ninguno de los dos lo lamentara.

Pero lo que nadie, ni siquiera Cupido sabía, fue lo único que dejó Narciso antes de irse definitivamente.

Afrodita acababa de presenciar otro intento inútil de llamar la atención del joven por parte del que antes fuera su más ferviente admirador. Mientras el escritor enamorado daba rienda suelta a un poema que recitaba en el momento, Narciso había permanecido mirando por la ventana con el mentón sobre la mano como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer. Afrodita se indignó pensando que de esa misma manera la trataba a ella y le acusó de no tener corazón.

Narciso entonces la miró, frunció un poco las cejas con algo de fastidio y volvió a la ventana sin replicarle. Eso sólo hizo que la diosa se enfadara más.

—¿Acaso no tienes alma? ¡Jamás he visto a nadie tan frío, despreciable y malo! ¡Y uno de mis hijos es el dios de los amores no correspondidos así que me sé de lo que hablo!

—¿Podrías, por favor —dijo Narciso lentamente, frotándose las sienes—, cerrar la boca de una vez? Si encuentro a cada mentecato que pasa por acá tan poco interesante como una piedra no es mi culpa.

—¡Por favor! No eres más que una máscara para una roca. Apuesto que ni siquiera eres capaz de enamorarte. Oh, espera, sí lo hiciste. ¡De un ridículo reflejo en el agua!

—Era joven y nunca había visto mi rostro antes.

Narciso giró los ojos, frunciendo un poco una comisura del labio superior. No agregó más.

—Claro, claro, muy bonito lo tuyo. De lo único que eres capaz de sentir afecto es por ti mismo, y les das ilusiones vanas a los demás. ¿Qué clase de persona egoísta hace eso?

—Tú lo haces.

—¡No así! ¡Yo acepto la devoción de mis creyentes! ¡Tú la desechas como si fueran insectos indignos de ti!

Narciso no respondió nada. Sólo se le quedó mirando un largo rato, pero Afrodita se daba cuenta de que su mente estaba más allá de su biblioteca, más allá de su ira y sin duda muy lejos de considerar a los que le amaban. Iba a gritarle otro poco, cuando el joven alzó su mano. En realidad eso no le hizo callar. Fue la media sonrisa que esbozó en ese momento. Como nunca había sonreído a nadie antes, y con razón. La propia Afrodita olvidó cómo era posible enfadarse con él.

—¿De verdad crees que no puedo amar a nadie?

Afrodito cabeceó afirmativamente.

—Bueno, yo digo que sí. Aunque en sí el amor es una emoción que conduce a la inevitable estupidez, es natural de todos los seres humanos y yo no seré una excepción. Es sólo que no he encontrado a la persona adecuada. Tú afirmas que directamente soy incapaz. ¿Por qué no hacemos una pequeña apuesta para ver quién tiene la razón?

Afrodita se forzó a recuperar la capacidad del habla, lo suficiente para preguntar qué tenía en mente.

En resumen, había aceptado que si Narciso alguna vez encontraba a quien amar, gran parte de su poder se sustentaría en ese amor. El trato pasaría a sus hijos, si llegaba a tenerlos, por supuesto. Y si nunca encontraba a nadie, Afrodita podría alegrarse de haber sabido juzgarlo con más precisión que nadie en el universo y él se sentiría feliz de admitir que ella había tenido razón donde él no. Narciso sonreía tan cálidamente al decir eso que Afrodita no encontró ni una sola razón para no estrechar la mano que le tendían. Aun después de que la sonrisa ya no estuviera para distraerla, siguió creyendo que era una apuesta segura.

Claro, eso fue antes de que Narciso conociera a esa Miss Universo y se quedara finalmente con Adonis. Cien años después de que esa relación iniciara, Afrodita admitió a regañadientes su error. Pero no estuvo ni la mitad de descontenta y furiosa hasta que volvió con sus querubines al día siguiente y descubrió el aumento en el medidor de la energía amorosa. Esto le duró sólo un instante. Pronto se acostumbró a no tener que hacer nada para ser poderosa. Incluso le gustó pensar en sí misma como en la esposa trofeo de algún rico millonario, tan encantado de su belleza que no le importaba destripar para ella su chequera.

Hasta que el hijo de Narciso no estuviera en edad de entrar al medidor de energía amorosa, el amor del Mundo Mágicos y sitios aledaños creció o murió por completo libre albedrío. Los seres mágicos se juntaron, separaron, crearon sus propios enredos y dramas sentimentales motivados por sí mismos, sin que ninguna flecha de Afrodita abandonara el polvo que se asentó sobre ellos en los armarios.

Luego, ¡suerte bendita! el hijo de Narciso ya estaba perdidamente enamorado. De un hada de pelo rosado y enormes frenillos que era dulce con él cuando las demás chicas preferían ignorarlo. Con los años, y a medida que el cariño del ser no hacía más que crecer, el medidor se mantuvo en el máximo, la rosa intacta y Afrodita tranquila. Hasta que sucedió lo impensable.

—

Juandissimo a simple vista no tenía razón para tararear un tango y menear las caderas mientras ponía los objetos dentro sus cajas. Es decir, sólo estaba vaciando el cuarto que antes fuera donde guardada el altar de Wanda. Un espectador podría creer que trasladaba todo para un sitio más grande o mejor ubicado, algo que siguiera demostrando que el amor adolescente seguía vivo en su pecho. Pero no era así y de verdad que habría sido una sorpresa para el espectador saber que lo hacía para subir todo al ático, donde no tenía la menor intención de aparecer nuevamente. Ni siquiera él sabía bien por qué se sentía tan alegre y relajado, pero así era.

—Quiero emborrachaaaaaaar mi corazóoooooon para olvidaaaaaaaar un loco amoooor que más que amor es un sufriiiiiiiir —decía para sí, bailando por el cuarto. Se imaginó la pena del hombre al escribir tales letras, el rasgueo melancólico de su guitarra y dio un brusco sobre sí mismo, alzando la mano dramáticamente hacia el cielo como si dijera "¡pero la vida sigue siendo bella!"O, lo que habría sido más correcto, "¡pero yo sigo siendo bello!", para a continuación seguir con lo suyo.

Envolvía mágicamente los objetos en papel de periódico viejo antes de meterlos en las cajas. No lo hacía con la intención de conservarlos; simplemente no le gustaba la idea de abandonarlos sin protección como niños huérfanos cuyos padres no tuvieron un seguro de vida. Habría hecho lo mismo por cualquier viejo recuerdo. Ya casi había terminado cuando el timbre de casa sonó.

—¡Adelante! —exclamó, sin dejar de moverse y sonreír.

Hubo un pequeño poof a la entrada del cuarto y Wanda surgió del humo. Parecía apenada y movía mucho la varita entre sus manos como si además no estuviera segura de lo que debía esperar. Juandissimo la vio y su sonrisa encantadora siguió tan presente como su meneo.

—Bella Wanda —dijo, girando a su alrededor como bailarín de flamenco—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti esta preciosa tarde?

—Juandissimo, yo... —Wanda se percató de las cajas y una señal de desconcierto cruzó por su rostro—. ¿Te mudas?

—No exactamente —respondió Juandissimo, cerrando las hojas de cartón y yendo por más cosas—. Como Madonna, yo me renuevo con las estaciones y he decidido que no hay mejor momento que el presente para hacerlo. Estoy pensando convertir a este cuarto en un salón de bronceado o un sauna, todavía no lo decido.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo Wanda, ligeramente extrañada—. Bueno, supongo... que estoy feliz de que estés bien. Sobretodo después de la manera en que traté ayer. De hecho, quería pedirte disculpas por eso.

—¿Ah, sí? —soltó Juandissimo impasible, haciendo aparecer otra caja para guardar lo que llevaba en manos.

Wanda se quedó todavía más desconcertada, pero siguió hablando. Para eso solamente había ido hasta ahí. Sólo en una ocasión había estado ahí y fue cuando una flecha perdida de Cupido la obligó a perseguir al hada española por casi todo el Mundo Mágico. Eran recuerdos que prefería enterrar, junto al exabrupto que la llevaba ahí.

—Sí. Verás, Cosmo no dejaba de hacer desastres por el castillo, Jeremy tuvo tres ataques de pánico y Foop continuaba haciéndole bromas a los del servicio de catering con la ayuda de Poof, trajeron la bola de cristal equivocada, nadie recordó encargar el plato principal ni confirmar con la banda, los adornos estaban mal, el helado se retrasaba y... —Tomó aire y dijo, al fin—: Estaba muy estresada, frustrada y enojada cuando tú me viniste con eso, y me descargué contigo. No era mi intención, pero no pude evitarlo. Lo siento mucho, Juandissimo.

—¡Ah, eso! —exclamó Juandissimo, alegremente—. No te preocupes, ya te perdoné mucho antes de que vinieras. Tú siempre has sido una mujer apasionada y te respeto por eso.

—Ah, bien —dijo el hada, sinceramente aliviada—. Es genial que lo veas así. Me tenía muy preocupada este asunto.

Juandissimo entró al cuarto y salió con otro montón de cosas empapeladas, las puso dentro de las cajas y las cerró silbando bajito. Wanda no alcanzó a ver nada de lo que era, pero diviso el marco dorado sobre una repisa. Ese era el único objeto que quedaba sobre la superficie. Flotó suavemente hacia ahí y vio la imagen enmarcada. Juandissimo se detuvo en ese instante, poniéndose detrás de ella.

—Es difícil de creer que seres tan hermosos como nosotros hayan tenido inicios tan humildes, ¿cierto? —le preguntó con una sonrisa, que Wanda le devolvió.

—Sí, es cierto —dijo y recorrió con una mano el cristal.

Había un indiscutible dejo de nostalgia en aquel gesto que avivó el buen humor de Juandissimo.

—¿Quieres conservarlo?

Wanda lo miró abriendo los ojos.

—¿No te importa?

Juandissimo esbozó una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, las que se reservaba para cuando se sentía generoso.

—Me estarías haciendo un precioso favor. Quiero tener este sitio lo más despejado posible para lo que sea que la musa tenga el placer de indicarme —Mientras pronunciaba enfáticamente "placer", aprovechó para romperse la camiseta y hacer una pose que exhibieran sus músculos.

Wanda apartó la vista de su pecho y observó la foto, sonriendo a medida que pensaba. Recordaba con cariño esos tiempos, antes del "¡mira que soy sexy!" y "¡aléjate de mi esposa!". Por fin, asintió.

—Gracias, Juandissimo.

—Lo que sea por una bella dama —afirmó Juandissimo con falsa modestia, dejando un simple beso sobre su mano. Wanda, a su pesar, no pudo evitar el estremecimiento. Es decir, estaba casada, no ciega. Y Juandissimo todavía no había hecho aparecer otra camiseta—. Bueno, no quisiera ser maleducado, pero aún tengo mucho que mover y guardar.

—Claro, no te molesto más —respondió Wanda, poniéndose la mano liberada tras la espalda y el sonrojo en su máxima expresión—. Gracias por entender, Juandissimo. Y por el cuadro, también por el cuadro.

—¿Somos amigos o no? —inquirió Juandissimo, por fin cubriéndose el pecho con un chasquido de dedos.

Su sonrisa era amplia, amistosa, suave. Era del tipo con el que una podía sentirse segura y tranquila, y lo sabía. Así pasó con Wanda, que relajó la tensión en su rostro.

—Por supuesto —dijo y despareció.

Juandissimo observó el cuarto desolado, cada rincón vacío, los huecos donde múltiples adornos habían parecido regir su vida durante más de mil años. Vacío, limpio. Se tocó el mentón unos momentos y después de lo que parecería un minuto interminable, asintió.

—Sauna. Lo mejor será un sauna.

—

Las ideas se acomodaron lentamente en la mente de Cupido. Las palabras de su madre aún resonaban en sus oídos mientras su mirada iba del medidor a la diosa. La rosa, en tanto, se movió otro centímetro, arrancando un alarido de dolor a Afrodita.

—Mamá —dijo, volviéndose hacia ella—, sé que es un momento delicado para ti pero ¿acaso no has pensado enviarle una enamorada a Juandissimo? Aún tienes tus flechas, ¿no? Así el problema se solucionaría fácilmente.

—No serviría —dijo Afrodita y alzando los ojos desde su pañuelo. De nuevo empleaba una expresión exagerada de actriz consumada—. El trato se hizo para probar la presencia del corazón de Narciso en su blanco pecho y sólo actuando éste por su cuenta se cumplirían las condiciones del mismo.

—En otras palabras, debe tener un amor natural.

Afrodita asintió valerosamente.

—Exactamente.

Cupido suspiró. Esos amores eran los más inestables y difíciles de controlar. Podían crearse en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar y destruirse de la misma manera. Afrodita seguía "llorando" sobre el hombro de su hijo rubio, y éste la continuaba consolando con la mirada perdida en el espacio.

—Bueno, eso va a ser un problema.

* * *

><p><em>¿Comentarios?<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: La ciencia del romance**

* * *

><p>Cuando Cupido cayó sobre la cama tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Sin camisa, sin pañal, sin ninguna preocupación en mente, sintió la caricia de las frescas sábanas con moroso placer. Eso y una buena taza de café era justo lo que le hacía falta para olvidar la estresante tarde de ese día. Se acomodó tranquilamente y alzó la cabeza apenas lo suficiente para ver de reojo a Puppy mientras buscaba la taza sobre la mesita de luz, sin duda para volver a llenarla. Nadie sabía tanto como él lo que le complacía beber justo después de tener relaciones.<p>

Lo vio desaparecer en dirección a la cocina, todavía sonriente. Sabía que ese apenas era un descanso momentáneo. Que luego tendría que volver a su conversación anterior acerca de lo que debía hacer y cómo, pese a lo mucho que hubiera preferido hacer nada. Pero mientras durara lo disfrutaría como pudiera, pensó cerrando los ojos. Calma. Silencio. Paz. El fino olor de sus cuerpos, confortándolo por lo familiar.

El tintineo de las tazas sobre sus platitos le sacó de su ensueño y se sentó para recibir la bandeja plateada que le pasaba Puppy. Irónicamente Puppy resultaba ser de los pocos regalos que no se arrepentía hacer recibido por parte de su madre. Se lo había regalado hacía unos doscientos años en una de esas rarísimas fiestas de cumpleaños en que Cupido estuvo lo bastante aburrido para organizarla. Ni siquiera Afrodita recordaba ya la fecha exacta en que nació su hijo (tampoco cuándo nació ella, para el caso), así que se limitó a escoger el segundo viernes más cercano. Su idea original era hacer una pequeña reunión con las criaturas mágicas que escogiera, pero de alguna forma la información llegó hasta su madre y asistió trayendo una enorme caja envuelta en papel rosa chillón. Nadie había notado la aprensión en el rostro de Cupido mientras trataba de no darle importancia. Sólo un par de querubines que habían ido a las anteriores fiestas compartieron su inquietud y se sonrojaron en futura vergüenza ajena.

No que los regalos de Afrodita fueran malos. Para una fiesta de despedida de soltera habrían sido ideales. Un saludo quizá algo demasiado fuerte hacia lo que conocería la afortunada novia en la noche de bodas. Lo peor es que si su hijo se atrevía a mostrar algo menos que entusiasmo por "usarlos" Afrodita actuaba como si le hubiera gritado y abofeteado al mismo tiempo, arruinando por completo lo que restaba de la noche. Le había tomado su buena cantidad de paciencia y latas de café entender que, quisiera o no, lo hacía creyendo sinceramente que hacía bien.

Lo que sucedía era que en el libro de crianza de Afrodita ignorar la sexualidad de sus hijos equivalía a ignorar sus necesidades más básicas, como el comer o respirar. Pero sobre todas las cosas, tenía más experiencia con todo lo relacionado a lo sexual. El primer regalo que Cupido recordaba era un plug anal de tamaño moderado y una caja de lubricantes de diferentes sabores. Y entonces Afrodita le comentaba lo placentero que era saborearlos mientras lo usaba sobre el compañeros (o compañeros, porque ¿de qué sirve limitarse?) antes de... ya se pueden imaginar. Nunca había entendido mejor a esas personas que dicen "trágame, tierra" que en ese momento.

Pero en esa ocasión fue distinto. En la parte superior de la caja había unos hoyos por lo que podrían meterse un par de dedos y se oía un pequeño ronroneo, como el sonido de un vibrador activado. ¿Una máquina vibradora? ¿De ese tamaño? Cupido había tragado duro, pensando en qué clase de cosa extraña para liberar tensiones habría conseguido ahora su madre, pero Afrodita se limitó a sonreír y negar con la cabeza cuando le preguntó. Quería que lo abriera después de todos los demás, para que así realmente se asombrara.

Y fue asombroso quitar el lazo y dejar revelado a la criatura adentro. Un sátiro, igual al que los antiguos griegos usaban en sus fantasías más salvajes, pero de alguna forma daba más la impresión de ser mitad corderito que mitad cabra. Los cuernos ahí estaban, sobresaliendo de una cabellera de tono lila pastel, enrulada y esponjosa como algodón de azúcar, debajo de las orejas alargadas. Pero le faltaba la barba y en su lugar llevaba un collar de pelo, bastante parecido al que tenían sus querubines. No tenía tanto piernas de cabra gigante como pies de cabras gigantes. Desde la rodilla la piel volvía a cubrirse de pelos lilas en lugar de desde la cintura, y un par de pezuñas negras brillaban, como recién lustradas, al final. Tenía por ropa (y Cupido se sintió muy afortunado por ello) un pantaloncillo morado de seda y una camisa de manga larga de color crema.

Por lo común los sátiros eran conocidos como los lobos malos para los griegos. Agresivos, borrachos, en perpetuo estado de lascivia. Del tipo al cual se echa de los bares a las tres de la madrugada por causar demasiado alboroto. Por eso era tan desconcertante la cara con que ese sátiro en particular los miró a todos con esos grandes ojos rosados. Con una solicitud alegre y tierna, tan ingenua como la de un niño que se contenta con complacer a los adultos. Sólo con verlo provocaba darle una palmadita en la cabeza y galletitas con un vaso de leche. Cupido estuvo seguro de haber oído de fondo un "aw" colectivo. El dios del amor no lo comprendía.

Era... adorable. ¿Desde cuándo su madre daba regalos adorables? La miró con la ceja arqueada esperando una explicación.

—Yo lo creé —dijo Afrodita, contenta como una niña que muestra su más reciente dibujo. Usando su nube blanca se puso a la espalda de la criatura y puso una mano sobre su hombro—. Usé los materiales más dulces que encontré. Es tuyo para ser tu esclavo sexual o sólo tu esclavo doméstico, si lo deseas.

"Eso tiene más sentido", pensó Cupido regresando su atención a la criatura. Este se adelantó hacia él caminando con las manos como otro par de patas. El sonido de sus pezuñas contra el suelo era lo único que se oía en el salón. Todos estaban pendientes del ser, que se limitó a sentarse como una rana enfrente del cumpleañero y menear una cola lila de chivo. Cupido reprimió el impulso de envolverlo en un montón de frazadas y hacerle carantoñas, para dirigirse a su madre con una expresión más compuesta.

—¿Tiene nombre al menos?

—Yo lo llamo "Cake" pero puedes ponerle el nombre que quieras, cariño. Es tuyo para lo que gustes. ¿Te agrada?

Cupido sabía que sólo existía una respuesta correcta.

—Me encanta, madre —dijo, con una sonrisa tensa que no debería engañar ni a los ciegos pero Afrodita siempre se tragaba—. Es sin duda lo mejor que he recibido en toda la noche. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

Afrodita quedó satisfecha con eso. El ser procedió a rascarse la oreja derecha con una pezuña. Otro "aww" llenó el salón. Cupido apartó la vista a tiempo de lanzarse sobre él para... no sabía bien qué pero intuía que nada apropiado para hacer en público.

—¿Sabe hablar? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto. ¿De qué otra forma te dirá lo que más te guste oír?

Cupido bajó la vista hacia "Cake", quien inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. Parecía un cachorro intentando desentrañar el misterio tras los gestos de su dueño.

—Eh, ¿hola?

—¡Hola! —dijo "Cake", sonriendo y agitando la cola—. Me da gusto conocerlo, mi amo y señor Cupido, dios supremo del amor.

"Oh, fantástico", pensó Cupido girando los ojos para sus adentros. Sin duda el pequeño epíteto era creación de su madre. No quería oír fragmentos de un guión para una mala película porno sadomasoquista cada vez que hablara con esa criatura, así que debería encargarse de eso antes que nada. Fue su sentencia final.

Lo primero que hizo apenas estuvieron los dos solos fue preguntarle cómo deseaba llamarse. El sátiro afrodiano se encogió de hombros y sonrió de esa manera que provocaba deseos extraños en Cupido. Era como si cada vez que lo hiciera se pusiera un cartel que decía "puedes hacerme lo que quieras y todo lo disfrutaré, aunque probablemente me sonroje y actúe como si no." Inocencia, supo más tarde. Inocencia como tres sacos de azúcar que volvían a cualquiera en mosca hambrienta. Esa noche Cupido no pudo pasarla sin usar su nuevo regalo y descubrir que todo lo que decía el cartel era verdad.

Recién a la mañana siguiente fue capaz de darle un nombre. "Puppy" fue todo lo que se le vino a la mente y al otro pareció gustarle. A Cupido no le gustaba la idea de tenerlo como un perro obligado a permanecer en su casa, de modo que le consiguió una casita propia en la misma calle en que vivía él. No era tan grande como su mansión pero Puppy había abierto los ojos como si no le alcanzaran los que tenía para abarcar toda su maravilla. Cupido le ayudó a acomodarse, a instalar la electricidad mágica y red telefónica. Le enseñó a cocinarse cosas simples, a lavar la vajilla y hacer cafés expresos. En menos de un par de semanas Puppy ya se manejaba por su nuevo hogar como cualquier soltero independiente. Incluso descubrió una pasión secreta por la repostería y comenzó a asistir a un cursillo que lo mantenía ocupado tres días por semana. Claro que seguía siendo ingenuo como cabía esperar de un ser con menos de un año de vida, pero no le representaba ningún problema viviendo en el Mundo Mágico. Normalmente ese sería el momento en que Cupido perdería el interés por el regalo de Afrodita y lo dejaría seguir con su vida sin más, pero continuó visitándolo de vez en cuando y pasando la noche en su cama.

No se trataba solamente de que Puppy aceptara con gusto lo que le hacía, aunque imposible negar que en parte fuera eso. Tampoco se trataba de su belleza, pues había perdido la magia sobre él a la semana. Era que en el fondo, y de una forma de verdad inocente, el sátiro le agradaba. Se sentía cómodo en su presencia, sin presiones, como si por un momento la visión del mundo de Puppy se le pegara y no viera todo lo molesto que tenía el universo: divorcios, rupturas, mentiras, deslealtades, engaños, su madre, etc. Sí, en cierto modo era pura conveniencia para que él se sintiera mejor consigo mismo pero ¿acaso no eran así todas las relaciones? Nadie mejor que Cupido sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Bebieron en silencio de sus respectivas tazas. Cupido procuraba paladear hasta el último rastro de sabor intenso antes de volver a hablar.

—Así que en resumen —dijo, como si el hecho de que la camisa de Puppy se manchara de té no los hubiera interrumpido— mamá espera que yo me haga cargo de Juandissimo. ¿Por qué no lo hace ella?, estarás pensando. Puesto que ella fue la que aceptó esa estúpida apuesta debería hacerlo, ¿no? Pero entonces me dijo que la última pareja que ella había unido personalmente había sido de cuando los romanos se metieron con los griegos y eso hace milenios. Desde entonces todo lo que sabe del amor es lo que le expresan sus creyentes o lee en sus novelas, lo que no sirve de nada para causar un amor natural. Además Juandissimo y yo vamos a la misma clase de cerámica de modo que, reconozcámoslo, suena más probable que yo tenga éxito antes que ella, ¿cierto? Bien, le dije, con el mismo entusiasmo con que me ves ahora. El problema, el real problema, es que no tengo idea de por dónde comenzar —Tomó otro sorbo, pensativo. Mientras destapaba su caja de Pandora mental, Puppy no dejó de mirarlo con interés, sin hacer preguntas o sugerencias inoportunas, simplemente dejándolo soltar la lengua hasta que se requiriera hacer otra cosa—. Una respuesta obvia es inscribir a Juandissimo en uno de esos sitios de citas por Internet pero no te imaginas la clase de locos que se meten en esos sitios. Y mira que además no hemos hablado mucho, de modo que ni siquiera estoy seguro de que él aceptaría algo así. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Las orejas de Puppy se inclinaron hacia abajo mientras una sutil arruguita nacía entre sus cejas.

—¿Sabes lo que hago cuando doy con una receta difícil? —dijo. Para hacer entender una idea siempre usaba analogías sobre cocina. Naturalmente, puesto que era el tema sobre el que más sabía y mejor comprendía—. Si es muy complicada le pido a una pastelería que me envíe una orden de eso y la pruebo para distinguir los sabores y quizá la medida en que están mezclados. Luego intento reproducirlo lo más posible hasta que ya no pueda distinguir a una pieza de otra.

Cupido intentó traducir esas palabras al cristiano en su mente pero no lo consiguió del todo.

—¿Dices que debería llamar a alguien para que le busque pareja a Juandissimo?

—No —dijo Puppy meneando la cabeza—. Quiero decir que existen otros pasteles ya hechos como el que intentas hacer. Busca a uno de ellos, averigua cómo está hecho y hazlo a tu modo.

A veces ese sátiro asombraba por su claridad mental. No era una criatura que sólo pensara en atiborrarse de placeres efímeros y gustos mundanos, como dictaba el cliché de los de su especie. De verdad creía que todos los problemas de la vida podían resolverse a través de la cocina dulce y era por eso que se dedicaba a ella tanto como podía. Si la repostería fuera una persona, Puppy le dedicaría uno de los amores más dignos y abnegados que hubiera visto. Por eso Cupido no podía sentir nada menos que respeto. Respeto, no admiración.

—Busco a los pasteles más viejos, ¿eh? —dijo, creyendo coger el hilo—. Esos que superaron la barrera del tiempo o las dificultades.

—Un pastel viejo sería rancio —respondió Puppy, frunciendo los labios como si le hubieran puesto uno ya mohoso bajo las narices. Luego se relajó—. Encuentra al más cercano a lo que quieres lograr y toma lo que necesites para conseguirlo.

Cupido dio su asentimiento, prueba de que había captado, pero su rostro no se iluminó. Conocía pasteles como los que sugería Puppy pero la idea de probarlos no le entusiasmaba.

Abandonó la casa cuando la noche caía. Después de una deliciosa cena que incluyó uno de esos postres celestiales que hacía, Puppy le ofreció quedarse otra noche en su casa si quería pero Cupido lo había declinado. Le encantaban esas visitas a Puppy pero siempre procuraba que fueran esporádicas, producto de un capricho instantáneo, nunca parte de una costumbre. Tampoco se quedaba nunca más allá de un día o si el tiempo en que no lo vio fue especialmente malo por las razones que fueran, un fin de semana y nada más.

Lo hacía como una manera de no apegarse demasiado al sátiro y no formarse ideas raras sobre posesión o algo así. Afrodita había hecho bien en incluirle la lealtad de un perro, la inocencia de una oveja y la vivacidad de una ardilla, pero se había pasado un poco con la mimosidad de un gato. Puppy era de esas almas ingenuas que no pueden entender por qué es malo querer compartir "momentos" con personas que le dieran buena vibra. Ya desde el momento en que obtuvo su propia vivienda Cupido había visto por lo menos a una docena de criaturas mágicas salir de la casa. Puppy lo consideraba su dueño, pues para él fue creado, pero jamás consideró el hecho como algo que debiera hacerlo abstenerse de cumplir sus deseos y Cupido tampoco hubiera querido implantarle esa idea en su mente. Prefería tenerlo ahí, cuando lo necesitara, alegre y tan dispuesto como siempre, antes de frustrado e impaciente por su llegada.

Manteniendo cierta distancia era la única manera de seguir tan bien como hasta ahora. Por eso, cuando llegó a casa, tachó ese día después de haber agregado que visitó al sátiro y se impuso a sí mismo no volver a hacerlo (a menos que fuera una emergencia) hasta la semana siguiente. Finalmente agregó una visita a un par de parejas que podrían serle de ayuda y se acostó a dormir en su enorme cama.

* * *

><p><em>¿Comentarios?<em>


End file.
